


should've known better.

by sturidge



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 18yo!Bae, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sturidge/pseuds/sturidge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Killian and Bae met in a chatroom and, after months of chatting, decided to meet face-to-face. Jones was up for a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	should've known better.

He should have figured there was something fishy about the situation from the very beginning.

After all, he was a smart guy, wasn't he? The captain of a bloody big ship. A sailor, for crying out loud. If anything, he should have noticed - by the way the other guy talked, the slangs he used and the fact that he still spent his weekends playing Dungeons & Dragons – that he wasn't exactly a 21 year old College Senior working for Google. He should have trusted his judgements and ended that relationship before one of them (he, most likely) got into trouble.

The problem was, Killian had been thinking with his cock, rather than his brain.

It's not like you could blame him, really. He and his crew had spent the last couple of months stuck in the high sea; all he had at his disposal was internet connection (because, let's face it, his men weren't exactly what you'd call appealing). The only thing he had found to pass the time was masturbating and talking to the boy he had met on a single's site – Baelfire, he called himself, but that couldn't be his real name. Unless, of course, his father really hated him.

At first they just chatted about meaningless things; nothing to write home about. As the months progressed, however, Killian found himself more and more drawn to the boy, and the reciprocal seemed to hold true. Conversations took higher - dirtier - notes. Before he knew it, he found himself...

Well, _in love_ may be too strong a word for it.

By then he had ALSO figured out that there was something that didn't quite struck him right about him. The fact that he never showed pictures close-up pictures. How his story never seemed to match properly – some days he said he lived in the dorm, others in his own apartment. How he avoided certain, more pertinent, questions...

He even got _this_ close to cancel their date, once his ship anchored nearby the boy’s city, because Killian knew he was getting set up for something – but the prospect of passing a slow, hard fuck, after eight months of growing hair in the palms of his hands were more than even HE could bear.

So he went anyway.

And Killian sat there, in a corner of the food court on a very crowded shopping centre, slowly regretting his decision. It only got worse when a twink pulled a chair and sat in front of him, smiling brightly.

“Are you Killian?” he asked, taking a big slurp of the milkshake he had brought along. It didn’t really look like he needed an answer.

Jones stared at him in disbelief for what felt like half an hour – but was probably just two minutes. Good thing: he wasn’t a child. Bad thing: he wasn’t exactly a 20-something hunk either.

In fact, Killian wasn’t even entirely sure he was above 17.

“You’re… Baelfire?” he asked, frowning.

“You can call me that”, Baelfire shrugged. “It’s great to finally meet you.”

“Aren’t you a bit… too young, lad?” Killian asked, looking him over from head to toe. He was definitely a piece of work; the kind that would send a man to jail satisfied.

“I’m 18!” he protested. “…in a couple of weeks.”

“Does your babysitter even know you are here?” Jones teased, folding his arms.

Baelfire leaned back against his chair, giving him one of those knowing looks that couldn’t mean anything good. “No, and she doesn’t need to. Now tell me, Captain…”

Killian gasped as he felt the boy’s foot running up his leg, until it was carefully placed on his crotch. With a precision Jones wasn’t entirely sure was even human, he used his toes to pull down Killian’s zipper.

“How long had you been alone in the sea, exactly?”


End file.
